The Overshadowed Son
by The Fourth Black Sister
Summary: Rabastan feels overshadowed by Rodolphus, so he joins the death eaters and brings along Bella and Rodolphus as well. Please read and review.
1. Part 1

Rabastan was never recognized by his parents, or anyone for that matter. It was always Rodolphus. Oh, Rodolphus' brother, the other Lestrange boy, he was cast aside like a dirty rag. No one cared about him because he wasn't the heir. It was Rodolphus who had gotten to marry Bella. It was Rodolphus who had gotten the house, and most of the inheritance. Rabastan was chopped liver his parents didn't care. So he decided to make his mark, he was going to join the Dark Lord.

It was a calm night, but Rabastan could feel a storm coming. He had figured out where the Dark Lord was holding meetings and when he arrived he was immediately greeted by a dozen death eaters.

"Stop I mean no harm I'd like to join your ranks." As the Dark Lord came in front of him, Rabastan bowed down in respect.

"Rise young lad you wouldn't happen to be a Lestrange would you?"

"Yes my lord."

"I knew your father." Rabastan stood in shock, he had no idea the Dark Lord knew his father.

"I went to school with him, and he was a respectable man, I hope you can life up to his standards." At that the Dark Lord cursed Rabastan and he fell screaming to the floor.

"Stop please!" he yelled, but the Dark Lord only continued mocking him.

"You will need to learn if you wish to be part of this group that I am a very demanding person. I do not tolerate foolishness." Rabastan stood only to be hit by another curse. "Therefore you will need to prove yourself. I would like you to go on a mission with Avery and Dolohov, and then if you could bring more supporters too that would be good." After a few moments he stood, and turned back to the Dark Lord.

"Do you accept woman?" Some chuckles spread around the death eaters and Voldemort just smiled.

"Who is she?" Rabastan took a gulp.

"Her name is Bellatrix Lestrange and she's my brother's wife. She was a Black though." Voldemort nodded an evil smile spread across his face.

"Bring her to us and your brother as well. Next meeting will be a week from today. You may leave us." Rabastan walked out the door and apparated away feeling as though he had actually proved himself for once in his life.

**Okay so this was originally going to be a one shot about Rabastan joining the Death Eaters, but I'm going to continue it for at least one more chapter. Please review. :D**


	2. Part 2

A week later Rabastan apparated to Lestrange Manor; he walked into the living room and saw Bellatrix and Rodolphus making out on the couch. As his brother moved for his belt he walked into the room so he was right next to them.

"I'd like you to come with me to meet someone." Bellatrix turned to him rather annoyed that he had broken up their make out section.

"Do we have to know?" Rodolphus asked staring his brother down.

"Yes you do." They both sighed and stood up off the couch. Bellatrix straightened out her dress and headed to the fireplace. She grabbed some floo powder and turned back to Rabastan.

"Where are we going?"

"Riddle Manor." She stepped into the fireplace and muttered Riddle Manor, at that she was gone.

"I'll go next" Rodolphus suggested and in a green flash he was gone. Rabastan made his way to the fireplace and grabbed the floo powder.

"Riddle Manor!" He arrived in the fireplace and stepped out to see Bellatrix writhing underneath the dark lord on the floor. Rabastan just stared this wasn't what he had in mind. The make things worse Bellatrix was sobbing. She never cried and it pained Rabastan to see her like this. The dark lord shoved himself into her and she let out an inhuman scream. Rabastan turned to his brother who was lying on the floor unconscious. _What have I done?_ After the dark lord was finished he looked up to Rabastan and smiled.

"Thank you for bringing her, and him. They both seem like they will be useful." Bellatrix moaned on the ground and curled into a ball.

"Now the rest of you may have a turn." Rabastan looked around as the rest of the death eaters began to surround her. He looked back at Bellatrix and was surprised to see that she was standing up.

"Crucio!" she shouted and one of the men fell to the ground screaming. Out of the corner of his eye Rabastan saw the dark lord smile. Bellatrix continued to duel the men until one succeeded overpowering her. She moved back against the wall as the man licked her neck.

"Enough!" The dark lord shouted instantly. The man backed away and the dark lord came back over to Bellatrix.

"You have talent with the cruciatus curse I see." Bellatrix just looked down at the ground.

"I'd like to see you again sometime, and I'd like you to be one of my loyal servants." Bellatrix nodded again and turned to him.

"Yes master." Rabastan stared in horror at the sight he was seeing; little did he know that he had just given the dark lord his most loyal servant ever.


End file.
